


Serene Face

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The characters of Harry Potter reflect on their 'serene faces.'I have Petunia and will have more soon. :-)





	Serene Face

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Okay, I was baby-sitting and I yelled at the child. And I was thinking the whole time about the serene face that I was wearing... Anywayz, enough babbling. Here it is: 

\-----------------------------

Petunia sat with the face that she had mastered. Her serene face. It was a face that she wore so much that she could pull it off without a hitch. It was the face she wore when Lily first got her Hogwarts letter.

_\--------------------------_

_“Can I play with the doll now?” Lily asked her older sister, Petunia, with a laugh. They were doing their favorite thing. Playing with dolls together. It was their guilty pleasure, playing with dolls when they were in their double digits._

_“Sure.” Petunia handed Lily the only male doll that they had and Lily smiled. She loved their times together. She had heard stories of sisters who didn't get along but her and Petunia had never been like that. They had always gotten along._

_The next morning Lily woke up bright and early to check the mail. There was a letter addressed to her; the address written in emerald ink._

_“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?” Charlotte Evans, the girls' mother, asked with a smile._

_“A witch! Imagine that!” Anthony Evans, the girls' father, said with a laugh._

_Nobody noticed Petunia in the corner with her letter. Nobody noticed the tears that slid down her cheeks at the news that had come with this letter. They were all too busy with Lily._

_Petunia felt a hint of jealousy. How could they? She was the eldest! She was supposed to get the most attention! She drew in a deep breath in an effort to get them to notice her but they didn't._

_“You guys-” Petunia started. No matter if they didn't care! She had to tell them the news._

_“Congratulate your sister, Petunia!” Anthony yelled._

_Petunia immediately felt a sharp pang in her stomach. They didn't care! She would just tell Vernon. He would care! “Congratulations.” Petunia bit out and put her serene face on. That was what it was for after all._

_\--------------------------_

Petunia had mastered the serene look. That wasn't the only occasion she had had to use it. The serene look was the face that she had wore when Lily had announced that her and James were in love. She had been so jealous but her serene face had helped her.

_\--------------------------_

_“Mum. Dad. I've been putting it off.” Lily smiled. It was her last night of the Christmas break and she was going back to Hogwarts for the rest of term. “But there's something I have to tell you.”_

_Anthony and Charlotte exchanged a look. “Yes, dear?” Charlotte asked._

_“Well.” Lily began toying with the locket around her neck and Petunia wondered where it had come from. She knew that their father hadn't gotten it for her. Or their mother. “Me and James Potter are dating.”_

_“Oh, is that that boy that you hated?” Anthony asked with a frown._

_“Yes,” Lily said. “But now I don't hate him. In fact, Dad, I think I love him.”_

_Petunia felt a sharp stab of jealousy. She had always been jealous of the boys that Lily got. Lily was so beautiful and Petunia was so plain and ugly. Lily had always gotten handsome, wonderful men and all Petunia had found was Vernon._

_“Have you told each other you love each other yet?” Charlotte asked with a romantic sigh._

_“Yes, he told me first.” Lily gave a romantic sigh as well._

_Petunia felt like she was going to cry. Vernon had never told her he loved her! All he ever did was complain, talk about work, or snog her. And he most definitely wasn't a good snogger. He had never told her he loved her and she was beginning to wonder if he did._

_“That's so sweet!” Charlotte said as Anthony frowned over the fact that his baby girl was growing up._

_“He gave me this.” Lily held up the locket that Petunia had been looking at earlier. Petunia put on her serene face._

_\--------------------------_

Petunia straightened her neck and kept the serene face on. She had been so jealous. Almost as jealous when Lily had brought that Potter boy home and he had done something most romantic.

_\--------------------------_

_“So, what do you want to be? What do you want your career to be?” Anthony asked. He had already grilled Vernon and now he was moving onto his younger daughter's boyfriend._

_They had all gotten together for a little celebration. Lily and Petunia had both brought their boyfriends to meet the parents._

_“An auror,” James said without hesitation. “Me and Lily are both members of the Order.”_

_Lily rolled her eyes. James had never gotten used to talking to muggles. “You know Voldemort?” Lily asked her parents. James immediately poked her._

_“Don't say his name!” James said. Lily laughed and tapped him on the nose, telling him not to be a coward._

_“Anyway,” Lily continued. “An auror is somebody who works against dark wizards like him. The Order is the organization that works against Voldemort.”_

_After dinner they retired to the living room for drinks. “I do have an announcement to make,” James said, smiling down at his love._

_Charlotte smiled as she guessed what it was and Anthony frowned._

_“Lily and I have been together for over a year. I love her with all of my heart... Lily, dearest love. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” James asked as he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket._

_Lily smiled. “Yes!” She leaned in to kiss him with a smile. “I love you too.”_

_“Well, Petunia.” Vernon looked over at her. “Maybe we should get married too.”_

_Anthony looked ready to kill at Vernon's proposal. Petunia wanted to die. James just delivered the most heartfelt, romantic proposal and here her boyfriend was proposing like a stupid prat!_

_Petunia did the only thing she could. She nodded and put on her serene face._

_\--------------------------_

Now, Petunia tried to keep the serene face on. But she couldn't! She struggled with the tears as she looked down at the little boy that was proof. She knew she was fighting a losing battle as a tear fell and blurred the green ink.

Good! She thought with a sob. Good! She didn't need any more proof than the child asleep before her. The child with the lightning bolt scar. It would be proof forever! Whenever she looked at his green eyes so like his mother's then she would remember.

Remember the stupid magic that had taken her sister from her! She would stamp the magic out of him. She had lost everybody to magic. Her mother, her father, and now the one who, although she tried to pretend she didn't, she loved above all!

Petunia wouldn't lose the child of her beloved sister to magic! She would stamp it out of him. That was what she would do.

Hiding her tears, Petunia put her serene face back on and went to cook breakfast for Vernon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Awww! Sweet and sad... I think that I'll write another one with Lily and maybe one with somebody else. I dunno. Tell me if you liked it or not. :)  



End file.
